Like Mother, Like Father
by Bags
Summary: 18 years after the events of T'Pol's Christmas, T'Pol and Archer's daughter T'Lin finds herself at a crossroads after finding out what her parents went through
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER**

**(Sequel to T'Pol's Christmas)**

"It is with great pleasure and my honour to present to you this year's class valedictorian and first ever Vulcan graduate to received this honour from Starfleet, T'Lin Archer!"

Echoed throughout the public announcing system.

All of the graduates, officers, friends and family all rose at once with thunderous applause. Amongst the attendees were her proud parents Ambassador T'Pol and Admiral Jonathan Archer.

"Jonathan, do you require medical attention?" T'Pol asked.

Archer looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean T'Pol" He replied.

"You are crying." T'Pol quickly spoke.

"There tears of joy T'Pol. I'm so proud of her." He replied again as the applause continued from the large crowd.

As she approached the pedestal to deliver her speech, she was looking into the audience trying to locate where her parents were but she was unable to locate them as there was just too many people in attendance. As applause and cheers began to dissipate, T'Lin started with her acceptance speak.

"Thank you Admiral. First I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome and applause. At this time every year, young men and woman look forward to this day as it symbolises a turning point in our lives. It's the end of something but it is also the beginning of something as well. We all work so hard to try and make our dreams become a reality and with the support of our friends, teachers and family, we all would like to thank you for believing in us and our abilities."

Applause from the audience once again began in acknowledgment of T'Lin's last comment.

"I would like to congratulate all of my fellow graduates here today; we have all worked so hard that this truly is our day to shine. Once we depart from here today, most of us will never see each other again. With the possibility of being assigned anywhere in the galaxy, we must hold this moment in our hearts because they will never happen again. Before I conclude today, I would like to acknowledge two individuals who also need to be recognized here today. I would like to quote a human saying; words cannot describe how much I appreciate your love, support and guidance. For that, I'm very proud to be your daughter. I love you mom and dad."

She raised her right hand into the air and made the all too familiar Vulcan hand gesture.

"Live long and prosper."

As the audience once again rose to their feet, thunderous applause once again filled the air. As T'Lin looked at the area where the entire graduates were standing, she gave a node to the group and within seconds, the air was filled with graduation caps that quickly fell to the ground. As the crowd began to go their own way, T'Lin quickly made her way through the crowd trying to locate her parents. Within minutes she had found them.

"Congratulations T'Lin." T'Pol commented.

T'Lin quickly found herself in her father's arms.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart." Archer kissed the top of T'Lin's head.

"Thank you dad." She quickly replied.

It just seemed like yesterday that he walked into his quarters aboard Enterprise to find T'Pol lying on the bed with T'Lin in her crib. "Where has the time gone?" He thought to himself. Time had definitely passed by, eighteen years to be exact but he still could remember every moment from her first step all the way to her first date. Because of T'Lin being half human and half Vulcan, they both could not predict how T'Lin would cope mentally with having T'Pol and Jonathan genetic heritage. At times, it was very challenging to keep her on track, having her Vulcan and Human side always trying to take over and trying to find that balance was a difficult battle for T'Lin as well for her parents. On the other hand, having both her parents DNA had proved to be a blessing as well. She had her mother's discipline, mental and physical strength and her mother's sense of duty and honour. With her father, she had his sense of exploration and adventure. Her compassion and loyalty was something that every human should strive to achieve. She also picked up allot of her father's interest especially the water, having captained the women's water polo team to three consecutive championships. She now had come full circle, he could not have asked for a better daughter and she could not have asked for better parents.

"What is your next destination T'Lin?" Asked T'Pol.

"Well, I was hoping that we could spend a little time together?"

Archer looked over to T'Pol which a slightly confused look.

"T'Lin, is everything alright?" Archer asked.

T'Pol could tell that something was on her daughter's mind.

"T'Lin, your father asked you a question?" T'Pol asked cautiously.

"I just wanted to go somewhere and clear my head a little. All this commotion and excitement is a little overwhelming and I'm having a hard time dealing with all the emotions that I'm feeling at this moment." T'Lin said.

"If that is your wish." T'Pol replied.

As the three of them began to walk away, T'Lin reached and grabbed her father's hand just like she did when she was little. Most teens no longer had the need or the thought of holding their parents hand but T'Lin welcomed it. She really embraced her human side and even more her human emotions; she felt that it helped her stay in control of her emotions which were always right on the surface, just like her parents.

"Have you given anymore thought of what assignment you wanted to accept?" Archer asked.

T'Lin shook her head in confusion.

"What ever your decision is T'Lin, you know that your father and I will support you." T'Pol added.

"I know mother. It's just a little overwhelming when so many great opportunities are out there and I have to choose only one when I would like to experience all those assignments."

T'Pol looked at Jonathan with a concerned look. Well as concerned as a Vulcan can look.

"T'Lin, you know that if you wanted to decline these assignments and stay here is San Francisco with us that we would support that. Please don't feel pressured to choose something that you don't want to do." Archer said.

T'Lin smiled and placed her head on her father's shoulder and she now held her father's hand with both of hers. It always took him by surprise when she smiled. He knew that if she was not half human that her beautiful smile would be greatly missed. By this time, they had now exited the graduation ceremony location and now found themselves walking through a small park that lead down to the beach area where the graduation party was taking place later that evening. They were able to see a crowd of people already preparing the beach for the celebration.

"Dad, when you and mother first started your relationship, what was the deciding factor to continue that relationship?" T'Lin asked curiously.

They had now arrived at a park bench where all three of them sat with T'Lin in the middle. Archer's eyes grew with uncertainty.

"T'Pol, care to answer that?" Archer replied jokingly.

T'Pol was not impressed and she made sure that he knew it through their link that had eighteen years to grow and become what it was today, absolutely the best thing that could have happened to either one of them.

"T'Lin, your father and I have never told you how we began our relationship as it is a very private matter and as you know, Vulcan's are a .....very private race." T'Pol spoke hesitantly.

"I know mother but I need to know how we became a family. Why would Dad and you go through all the possible public opinions and preconceptions that you ended up going through? You both must have known that everyone would not agree with your decision."

T'Lin looked at both of her parents for an answer.

Archer rubbed the back of his neck feeling the tightness of his muscles beginning to cause his discomfort; he knew that this day would come. He never wanted to tell his daughter what happened some eighteen years ago as the whole ordeal was something that neither T'Pol nor he wanted to relive. Knowing that T'Lin will always have her inner battles with her emotions, they did not want to burden their daughter with the added weight emotionally of their past ordeal. At that point, they had both decided that it was time for them to tell their daughter what exactly happened eighteen years ago.

"T'Lin, what we are going to tell you is something that we have not talked about since you were born. Please be prepared as ..." She was cut off.

"Mother please, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." T'Lin spoke impatiently.

T'Pol and Jonathan began to describe in detail the events from the some eighteen years ago. T'Lin sat there listening to her parents and could not believe what happened to them. She laughed, she cried, she experienced every emotion possible but when they began to explain about her father's abduction at the hands of the Romulan's, her human emotions had definitely taken over. She held her father close and cried uncontrollably. T'Lin, T'Pol and Jonathan had been sitting on the park bench for well over 2 hours. Once T'Pol and Jonathan had finished telling their story to their daughter, they both felt a little uneasy as just mentioning those past events opened up old wounds. After all this time, it still affected them enormously and is what lead Archer to giving up his command of Enterprise as he knew that he had a family to take care of and was not going to jeopardize them being out in space.

"You gave up your command because of me and mother?" T'Lin asked emotionally.

Archer turned slightly on the bench and removed his daughter's head from his shoulder placing his index finger under her chin.

"T'Lin, now you listen to me. The only thing that matters in my life is you and your mother. That's it! No command, no ship and no mission can ever take the place of the two greatest loves of my life. Without the two of you, I would have no life. I love you T'Lin and don't ever think for a moment that it's your fault."

Archer rubbed T'Lin's left cheek wiping away the tears that continued to flow. Archer smiled and kissed her forehead. T'Lin quickly wrapped her arms around her father and locked her hand behind his back. Archer in turn did the same thing.

"I love you dad."

Archer looked over at T'Pol who reached over and placed her right hand on his left cheek. He could see that her eyes were beginning to fill with water. He replied to her touch with a warm smile which caused tears to run down her face. After all this time, she thought that it would not be impossible for herself to love him anymore than she already did but he continued to prove her wrong. He truly was her soul mate, her Aisha! T'Pol lowered her hand and placed it on T'Lin's shoulder. T'Lin released her grip of her father and looked at T'Pol. Noticing that her mother was also crying which was a surprise to her, she quickly wrapped her arms around her. T'Pol followed by doing the same.

"I love you mother."

"Hey, what do you girls say that we go and grab something to eat? Our girl needs to get ready for her big party tonight." Archer spoke wiping away tears from his face.

T'Lin quickly rose from her mother's embrace and looked at her father.

"Cheese Fries?" T'Lin said excitedly.

"Cheese Fries." Archer replied with a smile.

As the three of them rose from the park bench and headed toward T'Lin and Jonathan's favourite restaurant, T'Pol quickly voice her opinion.

"I will never understand your fascination with these Cheese Fires. They are unhealthy and ... offensive."

T'Lin and Archer could see the displeasure in T'Pol's face. She hated going to that dreaded restaurant and wished that T'Lin had inherited more of a taste for Vulcan dishes instead of what her father liked to eat.

"Come on mother, we'll make sure that the waiter doesn't hit on you this time? You'll enjoy your visit this time."

T'Lin and Archer began to laugh at T'Pol's facial expressions. They both knew that she hated being hit on buy the same waiter every time but always managed to convince her to go and laugh at her expense.

"Perhaps." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Archer residence

It had been several hours since T'Lin had left for her graduation party and they were not expecting her to arrive anytime soon so T'Pol decided to join Jonathan down by the pool. T'Pol changed into her bathing suit and grabbed a couple of bath towels and headed down the stairs and out the back patio door to the pool area. Archer had always wanted a pool in his backyard and now that he was semi retired from active duty, he had all the time to enjoy his pool. This is where he taught his daughter how swim and then later on how to fire water polo balls past unfortunate goal keepers. T'Pol on the other hand wanted nothing to do with learning how to swim or how to fire water polo balls. Archer did not notice T'Pol's arrival to the pool area and continued to fire water polo balls at the targets that were attached to the goal net. She watched as he picked them off one by one. Archer was much older than any of the current water polo team players but she knew by watching him that he would be able to easily keep up with them and maybe even show the young players a thing or two. Archer continued to hammer the targets with pinpoint accuracy, each time with more velocity and power.

"Jonathan, remember what doctor Phlox said about your shoulder."

Archer continued to fire rockets towards the targets then a loud scream sent T'Pol diving into the pool. T'Pol quickly pulled Archer to the shallow end where he was able to stand.

"What did I just say to you?" T'Pol said forcefully.

"It's ok T'Pol; it's just a muscle cramp." Archer smiled.

"Jonathan?" T'Pol's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously T'Pol I'm fine. See look, I can move it fine now."

Archer slowly moved his shoulder around without any pain or difficulty.

"I guess I over did it a little?" Archer chuckled.

T'Pol quickly began to exit the pool when without warning, she was attacked from behind. She had no time to prepare herself and took the full brunt of Archer's attack. She quickly made a minor adjustment and Archer was now the one who was under attack.

"You move pretty well in the water for someone who doesn't like the water?" Archer commented.

"I have a good teacher." She replied "I sense that something is bothering you Jonathan."

They had both exited the pool and where now sitting together on the patio furniture beside the patio table.

"Can you believe this night, man it is beautiful." Archer commented.

"You're avoiding my question Jonathan."

Archer continued to dry his hair with his towel.

"What do you mean T'Pol?"

"I can feel your tension and I can see it in your facial expressions that something is disturbing you. What is it?"

"I don't know about you but I found it rather difficult to tell T'Lin about our past experiences. That is not what I wanted for her on her graduation day. I thought that I had been able to move past it but it's still difficult to talk about even now." Archer now was laid back on the long patio chair.

"I too had difficulty speaking with T'Lin about the situation we faced many years ago. It is something that I to have difficulty speaking of."

T'Pol had now placed herself directly on top of Jonathan and they now were embraced together with T'Pol's head resting comfortably on his left shoulder. They laid there, remaining silent listening to the birds, crickets and the odd shuttle pod flying over head. It truly was an amazing night, the stars shone brightly and with the lighting around the pool set at a low level, it just made the atmosphere that much more romantic.

"Do you miss Enterprise?" She asked.

"What?"

"Do you miss commanding Enterprise?" She asked again.

"Enterprise was like my second home, hell it was probably my first home. It was the only place where I really felt save and comfortable. So ya, I guess I miss her."

"Would you consider returning to active duty?"

"T'Pol, we have been over this already, I have no plans on putting any of my family in harms way again because of deep space travel."

"That is not what my inquiry was. I asked if you would consider returning to full active duty."

"And leave what I have now. Not a chance." He quickly replied. "Why, do you want to get rid of me or something?"

T'Pol raised her head and looked at him with passion in her eyes.

"No, just the opposite. I want you and need you."

She stood and grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the chair and escorted him back into the house. As the door slid shut behind them, Archer knew that even though she wanted to be with him, he knew that there was some kind of logic behind her line of questioning which he would surely find out about but for now all the wanted was to be with his wife.

0600 hours.

The sun started to rise on the Archer residence and with the sunlight also came the smell of breakfast. T'Pol and Jonathan were still fast asleep but T'Lin was hard at work making her parents the perfect breakfast to try and lighten the blow of the news that she was going to inform them of today. She had finally made a decision on what assignment she was going to pursue and wasn't sure what their response would be. Breakfast was a piece offering on her part.

"knock knock".

A faint but noticeable noise came from the door.

"Mother, Dad. Are you awake?" She asked gingerly.

"You may enter T'Lin." T'Pol replied.

The door opened and in walked T'Lin with their breakfast. It was a breakfast fit for royalty.

Archer propped his upper torso again the wall as did T'Pol. T'Lin placed their breakfast trays on the bed then placed the orange juice and mint tea on the small portable table she brought in with her. T'Lin sat on the edge of the bed as her parents began to enjoy the amazing breakfast their daughter had made for them.

"Thank you sweetheart, you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"You're welcome dad. It was no trouble at all."

T'Pol looked at Archer and nodded in agreement. T'Pol and Jonathan knew exactly what breakfast was for, she had made a decision.

"So how long are you going to sit there before you tell us about your decision?" Archer smiled.

"Did you enjoy your evening T'Lin?" Asked T'Pol.

"It was fine mother and yes I have made a decision about which assignment I would like to take."

T'Pol and Jonathan could see that T'Lin was having difficulty telling them about her decision so Archer decided to lighten the mood.

"It's not a boy is it?" He asked.

"Is what a boy?" T'Lin answered confused. She definitely had her mother's sense of humour he thought.

"You're decision, it not a boy is it?" Archer clarified.

"Dad." T'Lin replied forcefully.

"T'Lin, you're father is trying to lighten the mood with his sense of humour." T'Pol commented.

"No it is not a boy. It is something that I am not sure you will be very happy with."

"T'Pol and Jonathan looked at each other. T'Lin now had their full attention."

T'Lin sat there for a moment trying to figure out how she was going to tell them the news. Archer could see that T'Lin was having a very difficult time so he reached for her hand. She gently placed her hand in his and began to tell them of her decision.

"Mother, Dad. After hearing of your incredible story, I have decided to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

Archer was confused as was T'Pol.

"T'Lin, you're not making any sense sweetheart." Archer spoke.

"I have decided to join the MACO's program."

T'Pol quickly sat up as did Archer.

"The MACO's?" Archer's voice was now a couple of decibels higher.

"Uncle Reed said you would react this way."

"T'Lin, you're father is not upset, he is concerned as am I. The MACO's are an elite group of men and women who are always in the line of fire and are willing to sacrifice their lives at a moments notice."

"I know what they are mother and I know that I would be in harms way every time we go on a mission. This is the only way that I can make sure that what happened to you does not happen to anyone else."

Archer was now out of bed pacing the floor trying to absorb what his daughter had just informed him of. He knew that without the help of the MACO's during their mission in the expanse, that they would have most definitely failed and that their sacrifice saved millions of lives. However, this is not the life he wanted for his daughter. He knew to well of the dangers that are out there in deep space and did not want his only daughter to be on the front line.

"Dad, talk to me." She asked softly.

Archer continued to pace in front of them. Flashbacks of the expanse mission washed over him, it felts like only yesterday that he witnessed many MACO officers lose their lives during that mission, including Major Hayes.

"I...ah..." Archer was speechless.

"T'Lin you are aware that training to become a MACO is a difficult life. It requires the utmost commitment and dedication and for the most part, this is done alone or with a very small group of individuals in less the most accommodating circumstances."

"I am aware of that mother. Thanks to Uncle Reed, I have been able to take some of the training requirements already and have unofficially taken the final MACO graduates testing as well."

Archer quickly snapped back to the moment.

"Malcolm has already trained you?"

"Yes he has dad. Since Enterprise was decommissioned, Uncle Reed has taken over as head trainer for the MACO program so I called in a favour as you would say."

"Where did you find the time to do this T'Lin?" T'Pol asked.

"It was difficult but mostly at night, right after polo practice." T'Lin quickly replied.

T'Pol looked at Archer once again; he now had stopped pacing and was standing still with his hands resting on each side of his hips. He let out a gasp of air through his lips that both T'Lin and T'Pol could here. They both had no idea what he was going to say. He raised his head and looked at T'Lin.

"How did you do?" He asked.

"Dad?" T'Lin replied.

"The final test, how did you do?"

T'Pol also was now looking in T'Lin direction. Archer's question had surprised her somewhat.

"I passed the test in the top two percent of anyone who has taken the test."

"Top two percent? That is unheard of T'Lin." T'Pol spoke with amazement in her voice.

"I would have been in the top one percent but an arm injury prevented me from reaching that mark."

"Arm injury? I thought you said that you hurt you're arm during polo practice?" T'Pol asked.

"Perhaps." T'Lin replied very dryly.

Archer smiled and his daughters comment, she was an Archer all right. She was so much like him that it was scary. At that moment, T'Pol could feel through their bond the pride and love that he felt for his daughter. Once again, she proved to him how special she really is. To maintain her grades with Starfleet, taking on the world with her water polo team and now becoming the highest graduate of the MACO training program was something that made him feel not worthy of being able to call her daughter.

"When do you plan on taking the official final test?" Archer asked.

"I wanted to discuss this matter with the two of you first."

Archer looked at T'Pol then quickly back towards T'Lin.

"I only have one question to ask T'Lin."

She looked at her father with uncertainty.

"Would it be alright if your mother and I attended your final testing?"

T'Lin shot up off the bed and into her father's arms. She had no idea how he would react to the news of her wanting to join the MACO's but once again he surprised her as well and she was also proud to be able to call Archer her father.

"I just want you to know T'Lin that although I'm supporting you on this; I'm really not comfortable with this and wish you would reconsider. But since you want this so much and obviously have the skills to do this, you have our blessing."

T'Pol nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Dad. I won't let you down."


End file.
